Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies!

* * *

Episode 1: Turnabout Countdown

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"For the first time in the main series, we get an animated cutscene before the title of the episode appears onscreen!" *ding*

"Also, we get a glimpse of the newest member of the Wright Anything Agency: Athena Cykes. She's cute, hyper, and somewhat clumsy. I know it's a bit cliched, but it works." *ding*

(After the episode title) "This is actually a good sense of misdirection as far as the whole game is concerned. Yes, Ted Tonate is the antagonist of this case, but as it turns out in the end, he's not the one who blew up Courtroom No. 4." *ding*

"While we later find out that Apollo suspects Athena for killing his best friend, he still treats her as a friend and companion, showing us how much he actually wants to believe in her innocence." *ding*

"Also, Apollo Justice." *4 wins*

(Athena: I won't rest until Junie's name is cleared!) "Optimism!" *ding*

"Also, determination!" *ding*

"Love this new trial beginning sequence." *ding*

"Our first look at Athena from the defense's bench.' *ding*

"I love how Gaspen Payne's design and character contrast with his brother Winston. Shaded glasses, a darker suit, and an overall horrible personality. Everything about this guy really wants to make you want to beat him." *ding*

(Athena: I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!) "Even Athena hates him." *ding*

"For those wondering why Athena doesn't just mute or turn Widget off at all, her reasons are twofold: one, Widget is invaluable to her with her abilities to hear people's inner feelings, and two, it's one of the last gifts that her late mother left her." *so, 2 wins*

(Athena starts to go into shock) "Our first look behind the cheery front of Athena Cykes. A young girl whose past is unknown to us, but will soon become relevant in the final episode." *ding*

(Phoenix: Objection!) "Saving the day!" *ding*

"Also, this game's version of the _Objection!_ theme from _Trials and Tribulations_." *ding*

"Ted Tonate using a machine to communicate. I wish I had that." *ding*

(Phoenix on whether or not to ask Athena about cross-examination) "Tutorial options." *ding*

"We get our first look at Athena's Mood Matrix, and it is awesome." *ding*

"And so's the Mood Matrix music." *ding*

"Also, Mood Matrix tutorial!" *ding*

(Juniper knitting a heart-shaped scarf) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, Juniper's crush on Apollo. Double aww..." *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Keep Pressing On_ plays) "This song didn't click right away, but over time it totally grew on me." *ding*

(Gaspen Payne's damage animation) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also love how his toupee flips over. Nice touch" *ding*

(Athena's flustered/hair rubbing animation) "Heh heh... that's kinda cute." *ding*

(The next day in court, Athena talks about the abominable snowman in the "paper" she read) "Trying to cheer up your friends...?" *ding*

(Judge: If Mr. Justice isn't the one who wrote the message... then who did?) "Setting up for the big turnabout of this case." *ding*

(Gaspen runs out of the courtroom) "Good riddance." *ding*

(Phoenix: How about it, Mr. Tonate? Think you can dismantle this decisive evidence?!) "Bad. Ass." *ding*

"Also, the first of several epic camera shots when the player character breaks the witness and/or solves the case." *3 wins*

(Tonate's breakdown) "I'm really impressed with this one. Sure it's over the top, but the different angles, the zooming, everything about this tells just how far the Ace Attorney seris has come, animation-wise." *2 wins*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Also, everyone's animations: Juniper smiling, Phoenix and Athena doing the same, and... oh, forgot Payne ran off." *3 wins*

(Apollo: Sorry, but I'll taking a leave of absence.) "Setting up Apollo's character arc in this game." *ding*

Total Win Score: 44

Award: **A Lotus Root**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello again. Please read and review like always.**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies!

* * *

Episode 2: The Monstrous Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(The case intro) "Cool! Reminds me of _Okami_!" *ding*

(Florent L'Belle killing Rex Kyubi) *taking away 2 wins for showing the killer committing the crime since this case isn't important to the overall story*

"Trucy!" *2 wins*

"Nine-Tails Vale." *ding*

(Jinxie slaps warding charm on Apollo's forehead) "Hahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Also, the charm moves whenever Apollo speaks. Nice touch." *ding*

"The Amazing Nine-Tails!" *3 wins*

"Also, the Amazing Nine-Tails' music!" *3 wins*

(Jinxie: Rex Kyubi. He was a former pro wrestler.) "Setting up the victim as the Amazing Nine-Tails is one of the best red herrings the series has to offer, and it makes sense." *ding*

"Damian Tenma." *ding*

(Damian asking Apollo to look after Jinxie.) "Aww..." *ding*

(Athena tossing a cop who is about to unlawfully arrest her) "Self-defense." *ding*

(Athena: I'm only eighteen!) "If studying law in Europe can make Franziska and Klavier prosecutors at their respective ages of 13 and 17, why not have Athena be a defense attorney at 18?" *ding*

(Bobby Fulbright's theme) "Eccentric, cheesy, and jazzy. Love it!" *ding*

(Apollo: That must be one big bird! And not the friendly yellow type either!) " _Sesame Street_ reference!" *ding*

(Fulbright warns our heroes about Blackquill and how he's a prisoner.) "Background on the main rival." *ding*

(Athena: This prosecutor... He wouldn't happen to go by the name "Blackquill," would he?) "Past-shadowing!" *ding*

(Fulbright now notices his shoes are missing) "Did Filch manage to steal the phantom's shoes? That's pretty sweet." *ding*

"Also, the phantom must have have noticed beforehand and is playing along just to throw our heroes off his scent." *ding*

"Like just about everyone, I, too, am not fond of Florent L'Belle or his character, but his overall behavior in this case, makes the payoff utterly satisfying." *ding*

(Apollo's bracelet reacts) "The return of the Perceive mechanic." *ding*

"Also, Perceive tutorial." *ding*

(Flashback of Phoenix in his hoodie and beanie from Apollo's debut game) "Callback." *ding*

"Simon Blackquill." *5 wins*

(Blackquill's theme) *3 wins*

"Taka." *ding*

(Taka perches himself on the judge's head) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also... pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *2 wins for judge's reaction*

(Blackquill: You fool of a tanuki! Two times now, your lies have cost me!) "A rival prosecutor who doesn't tolerate lies from the get-go? Sweet!" *ding*

"Also, _Lord of the Rings_ reference." *ding*

"Yeah! Get him, Taka!" *ding*

(Blackquill breaks out of his shackles) "Yikes!" *ding*

(Blackquill: Silence!) "The rival prosecutor has a new interjection? Sweet!" *ding*

(Introduction to probing/finding the source of overflowing emotions) "More Mood Matrix tutorial!" *ding*

(Damian's "transformation") "Yep!" *ding*

"Also, I love how the beeping of text for Damian went deeper to actually make it seem like he IS possessed." *ding*

"Also also, protecting your child." *ding*

(Phoenix: So the room was locked tight and the only people in there were the suspet and victim? I headed up a smiliar case a long time ago.) "Callback to 2-2, when we first met Franziska." *ding*

"Who would have thought the folding screen would help unlock the Forbidden Chamber? I certainly didn't until Apollo himself pointed it out." *ding*

(Inside the Forbidden Chamber) "Dang! This place is just so spooky. They really nailed the atmosphere for this location." *ding*

(The scroll depicting the origin of the Tenma Taro legend) "True identity-shadowing!" *ding*

(Jinxie tells our heroes that her "father" confessed) "Seems like bad news at first, but then after replaying it, we realize that L'Belle was wearing his boss's clothes and a certain mask in order to complete the deception." *ding*

"I find it kind of funny and pathetic that a mere bumbling thief decided to steal the gold ingot out of boredom, while it took that creep L'Belle a long time to come up with this complex plan, and none of them seem aware that the former's grandfather ran off with it a number of years ago." *ding*

(L'Belle's damage animation) "The villain gets a dose of his own medicine." *ding*

(Witness Testimony: The Ruler of Demonkind) "Hahahahahahaha,.. That's a good one." *ding*

"The Mood Matrix for this testimony not only helps our client remember everything at last, but's it's also a great buildup to the big surprise about the Amazing Nine-Tails." *ding*

(Apollo's Thought Route) "Sweet! New gameplay element!" *ding*

"Also, the Revisualization theme!" *ding*

(L'Belle's breakdown) "Like I said earlier, utterly satisfying." *ding*

"Everything about this guy's defeat just makes me smirk with delight: the project concerning his perfume is cancelled, his sponsors pull out, he's fired from his job, and to top it off, he's now facing a one-hundred million dollar lawsuit for spraying that disgusting product of his in the stratosphere. A well-deserved comeuppance." *5 wins*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Also, everyone's animations: the mayor still acting like Tenma Taro, Apollo and Athena smiling, and Blackquill laying on his bench with his back to everyone." *3 wins*

"A sullen character who smiles in the end is always a win." *ding*

(Anime cutscene of Damian making his entrance as The Amazing Nine-Tails) "Yep!" *ding*

Total Win Score: 69

Award: **Adoration from Wrestling Fans!** ("Nine-Tails Vale Forever!")

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. Glad that's over with. Please read and review like always.**

 **By the way, when I get to The Cosmic Turnabout, should I combine it with Turnabout for Tomorrow, or write them as separate chapters?**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies!

* * *

Episode 3: Turnabout Academy

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"Finally, a full case where you play as a female character in both investigation and trial chapters!" *3 wins*

"I like how the badge on Means' suit is supposed to be the scales of justice, but it looks a scared face which may be foreshadowing the professor's true self." *ding*

"Themis Legal Academy's music." *ding*

(About the students in the judge course writing scripts for mock trials) "Inspiring creativity!" *ding*

(Phoenix sleeping on the sofa) "Hopefully, he doesn't have that nightmare again. Though I'd like to see it in 3-D." *ding*

(Phoenix wanting to investigate before the police arrive) "Taking precautions." *ding*

(Talking with Juniper) "Catching up with your childhood friend." *ding*

"Also, foreshadowing the bribery that's been going on for sometime and Juniper's role as the snitch." *ding*

(Hugh O'Conner and Robin Newman appear) "These two. Pretty good characters in their own way." *2 wins*

(Juniper's costume) "Callback to 4-3" *half-win*

"Also, Lamiroir shout-out." *ding*

(Fulbright: A mock... trial? Never heard of such a thing, but it sounds fishy to me! Real fishy!) "Knowing he's actually a spy, this might be true." *ding*

(Athena: Hold it! I refuse to believe that she's the killer!) "Standing up for your friend!" *ding*

"Also, looking at how Fulbright almost glares at her in this cutscene is really chilling in hindsight once we know who-and what-he really is." *ding*

"Klavier Gavin." *ding*

"Also, _Guilty Love_!" *ding*

(The mock trial) "Definitely on the coolest parts about this investigation, so far." *ding*

"Also, it's cool to see the protagonist of the case from our point of view." *ding*

"What really makes this part better is if Athena is wearing her DLC school uniform. Really goes with the setting." *ding*

(Beginning the investigation) "One thing I forgot to mention is how the banter between our two junior lawyers in this case and the last one is wonderful. We've got Apollo's straight-man to Athena's hyperactive and clumsy rookie, and it's all good fun. I know their dynamic isn't anything new to the series, but still..." *ding*

"And of course this time, we're playing from the hyper one's point of view!" *ding*

(Athena's descriptions of certain characters in the Court Record, including Klavier and Means) "Hahahahahahahahahaha... Means' smile is still scary though, I agree." *ding*

(Phoenix recalling his college days) " _Trials and Tribulations_ callback!" *3 wins*

(Athena's thoughts about Phoenix's "complex emotions.") "The game may not say it due to spoilers, but I'm willing to bet he still thinks about Iris in some ways." *ding*

"It may seem strange that Phoenix and Klavier spoke about the murder rather freely, considering the last time they met, the latter was somewhat responsible for the former's disbarment. But I'm going to say that Klavier may have apologized to our hero off-screen, and there were no hard feelings considering the circumstances." *ding*

(Apollo: Don't let it be a SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!) "Metal Gear reference!" *ding*

"And here, we are introduced to one Myriam Scuttlebutt, a living, walking, and breathing Metal Gear reference herself: cardboard box and all." *ding*

(Blackquill gestures Fulbright to explain the case) "Hahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Juniper: And I believe in you, Thena.) "Aww..." *ding*

"Delivery by hawk." *ding*

(Judge: But testimony from a faceless witness is highly irregular.) "Phantom-shadowing..." *ding*

(Athena: Holy shinto!) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *5 wins*

(Myriam accidentally reveals herself) "Hi, Myriam!" *ding*

"Also, yep!" *ding*

"The reveal of Robin Newman as a girl is kinda funny but still sad at the same time. *half-win due to overall irrelevance, though*

(Blackquill's nickname for Hugh) "Simon Blackquill: Ace Nicknamer." *ding*

(Robin, Juniper, and Hugh confessing) "Protecting your friends!" *ding*

"One thing to notice is that this is the only trial chapter in the game where Blackquill doesn't break his shackles before his innocence is proven. And yes, that includes the DLC case." *ding*

(Our heroes find out the origin of the "You're a goner!" voice) "Exposing false evidence." *ding*

(Klavier volunteers to help out with the audio) "Helpfulness!" *ding*

(Juniper crying) "D'aww... Someone give the poor thing a hug." *ding*

( _Reminiscence ~ Wandering Heart_ ) "Another one of the saddest songs in the series. It really conveys a sense of tragedy like what Juniper's going through right now, and how Apollo feels later about his friend's death later on." *ding*

"Hugh's entire testimony about a body double... It's so ludicrous, I like it!" *ding*

(Blackquill leaves the courtroom with Fulbright) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Hugh's Mood Matrix) "It's actually heartwarming that the one overflowing emotion in this testimony is happiness. Shows that despite his arrogant demeanor and his other faults, he really does care about his friend." *ding*

(Hugh: I'm complete worthless. A perfect zero.) "Damn. Just about anyone in Hugh's position can sympathize with him." *ding*

(Hugh remember the moment Robin created the bands of friendship for him, Juniper and herself.) "Friendship!" *ding*

"Also, this scene where it shows that all three of them are still wearing their bands: their proof of friendship." *I'm giving this 1 and a half wins due to Hugh's over-the-top screaming*

(Means' transformation) "Kind of unnecessary, but dang does he look scary!" *3 wins*

(Robin, Hugh, and Juniper helping to bring Athena out of her traumatic state) "Saving the hero!" *ding*

"Even if he doesn't act nice about it, it's heartwarming in hindsight that Blackquill helps Athena out too, considering their past." *ding*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

(Athena's experiment to show how Means hid the body as the Phoenix statue) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Athena: Wait... You're not into this kind of thing, are you?) *taking a win away for that comment alone*

(Professor Means' breakdown) "Love this one, and especially the gallery's responses to each alternate punishment he writes on that chalkboard." *1 win for bathroom detail, 2 for retaking the bar exam, 3 for a 30% salary cut, and 4 for dismissal, so that's 10 wins total*

"Also, comeuppance." *ding*

"Fun fact: the localization team changed the movement of Means' hands writing the last letter from the first character in "yuzai," the Japanese word for guilty, to the letter "G." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"The school festival is back on!" *ding*

(Klavier playing _The Guitar Serenade_ ) "Another callback to 4-3." *half-win*

Total Win Score: 77

Award: **Training Seminar from Phoenix Wright!**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this case. Please read and review like always.**

 **I know I asked you on what I should do about the last two cases in the main game, and I'm still wondering if I should do them seperately or together. Please let me know; it means a lot to me.**


	4. EGA Episodes 4 and 5

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies!

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you can see, I am doing both 5-4 and 5-5 as a single case. Makes sense actually, same crime scene and whatnot.**

* * *

Episodes 4 and 5: The Cosmic Turnabout and Turnabout for Tomorrow

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(The start of episode 4) "Recapping the events of the first case, as well as introducing us to the events that led to the trial when the courtroom was destroyed." *ding*

(Juniper appears and gives Apollo a lotus root) "Aww.." *ding*

"Solomon Starbuck." *ding*

"The design of the Cosmos Space Center is absolutely beautiful." *ding*

"Seeing Apollo wear that eye-patch before he gets injured by the blast makes him look pretty badass. And it's also used for foreshadowing his doubts about Athena as we learn later on." *ding*

(Blackquill: Silence!) "Huh? Already?" *ding*

(Blackquill breaks off shackles) "Well, that's odd." *ding*

"I'm giving Prosecutor Blackquill another few wins for doing the opening statement instead of tricking the judge into doing so like he usually does." *2 wins*

"After playing through these episodes, it gets pretty uncomfortable listening to the true culprit testifying about his crimes while posing as a detective and attempting to frame the astronaut he tried to kill seven years ago." *ding*

(The steel coffin next to the stand) "Continuity!" *ding*

(Starbuck: Banish me to the moon.) " _My Little Pony_ reference?" *ding*

(Starbuck accidentally opens his parachute and gets stuck on the ceiling) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Lifting up your friend/client's spirits!" *ding*

"I also love the pseudo launch sequence; the judge banging his gavel to signal Starbuck's "liftoff" (complete with the sound effect) is... amazing!" *4 wins*

(Ted Tonate appears) "Aaaand... Here's where we started the game." *ding*

"Yuri Cosmos." *2 wins*

"Cosmos' theme." *3 wins*

(Finding a small bullet at the crime) "Mystery weapon-shadowing." *ding*

(Ponco appears) "Everything about this robot is adorable. Her design, her eyelashes, personality, all of it." *ding*

"Also, her face looks very similar to that of Widget's. More past-shadowing." *ding*

(The photo of Cosmos, Starbuck, Clay, Aura Blackquill, a bandaged Ponco, and Metis Cykes) "UR-1-shadowing!" *ding*

"Also, Athena's reactions to Phoenix's questions about her knowledge of the Space Center may be her trying hard to hide her past, though this definitely comes back to bite her in the rear end." *ding*

"Return of the Psyche-Locks! In the main game, that is." *3 wins*

"Aura's definitely a mixed bag considering her abrasive personality and her actions later in the game, but I like her design." *ding*

(Aura: So I lowered my emergency ladder like the detective leading the evacuation told me to.) "Such an innocent sounding line at first, but then it becomes on of the biggest wham lines in the series." *2 wins*

"This woman's attitude towards the legal system is pretty much what the main cast said about the so-called dark age of the law: about how everyone lost their trusts in the courts due to false charges and fabricated evidence. I'm giving the game some credit for actually introducing a character who treats everyone in the legal world with that amount of disdain." *5 wins*

"Also, her talk about how emotions are useless as whole seems to be building her up as the phantom, but it's just a red herring. Doesn't make her anymore unsettling, though. *shudder*" *ding*

"I forgot to mention that seeing Apollo wearing that eye-patch while dressed with Clay's jacket over shoulders is kind of heartwarming in hindsight once you see his foster father in the next game." *3 wins*

(Apollo's outburst) "WHOA! And the girls' shocked reactions say it all." *ding*

"Also, Apollo's memories of Clay... Right in the gut. Especially with that _Reminiscence_ theme playing." *ding*

(Apollo: But what if the truth you seek and the one I seek are different?) "Foreshadowing their inevitable showdown in court." *ding*

(Back in court) "Finally, the title character of the game comes face-to-face with the rival prosecutor... in the main game, that is. They do meet earlier in the DLC case since that takes place before this." *ding*

(Cosmos' spinning animation) "Yep!" *ding*

(Cosmos: Yes, I was... covering for Starbuck.) "Protecting your subordinate! ...Though, committing perjury isn't an excuse." *no win*

"The switching of the launch pads is one of the best plot twists out there, plain and simple. And it's all thanks to inconsistency between numbers on wall or floor." *ding*

"No words can describe how crazy the director's breakdown is. None." *10 wins*

"I feel really bad for Cosmos, but he needed to be taught a lesson or two in humility." *ding*

"Also, he really did want to help his men." *ding*

(Fulbright: You've been chasing this "phantom" for seven years.) "At first, we're made to think this is him comforting Simon, but after replaying this, it's the phantom himself taunting his enemy." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Also, everyone's animations here: Starbuck giving us a thumbs-up, Athena smiling with joy while her boss looks confused about Simon's behavior, and the prosecutor himself standing there with his eyes closed and possibly clenching his fists." *ding*

"ALSO, this is the first time an acquittal is secured without Phoenix or his subordinates proving someone else's guilt!" *3 wins*

(Blackquill: Objection!) "The one time in this game Blackquill says that after breaking his shackles." *ding*

(Athena: I KNOW I'm not the killer!) "Given how the crowd reacts to the newly discovered information and Athena's outburst, I'd say that their distrust in all lawyers had risen to new heights, though not to the levels of Khura'in, thank goodness." *ding*

(The start of episode 5) "Everything about this intro gets you hyped up for the finale: 11-year-old Athena covered in blood, Simon Blackquill slashing something with a sword, Apollo looking towards the moon, and the final shot of the ruins of Courtroom No. 4." *3 wins*

(Trucy: From Kiev to Carolina) " _Carmen Sandiego_ reference!" *ding*

"One thing I like about Mr. Starbuck here: he believes Athena is innocent because she gave him a peace sign and congratulated him with a smile despite her situation." *ding*

(On the dead leaves) "Escape route-shadowing." *ding*

"Although Juniper's sole purpose is to tell us that Athena grew up and spent most of her childhood in the Space Center, it's still nice to see her and learn more about her background." *ding*

"Also, supporting your friend!" *ding*

(In the detention center) "For once in the core series, we get to meet with a starter culprit who is not the Big Bad." *ding*

(Clonco mistaking Apollo for Clay) "Mistaken identity-shadowing." *ding*

"Blast-processing? Sega Genesis, anyone?" *ding*

(Maya's letter) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, this image of our favorite spirit medium." *ding*

"Pearl's back!" *ding*

"And she's grown up!" *ding*

(Aura: I've got other plans.) "Setting up the robot takeover." *ding*

"Trucy taking advantage of the hostage-taker's mistake in order to tell her father and the police everything." *ding*

(Edgeworth: I trust you've been well, Wright?) "Miles Edgeworth." *3 wins*

(Phoenix: We can hold it in the courtroom the bomber blew up!) "Perfect setting for the final trial!" *ding*

(Athena's black Psyche-Locks) "Seeing these again really threw me off. And it's really unnerving since the last person who had them was one of the most despicable villains in the series! And he was a defense attorney, too!" *4 wins*

(Phoenix: Your Honor... the defense was born ready! Edgeworth: Tsk tsk. The prosecution is also ready.) "Yep!" *ding*

(While cross-examing Fulbright, who is reading Aura's testimony, Phoenix has an argument with Edgeworth, and both men act like kindergarten children) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Cross-examining an adorable robot." *ding*

(Simon Blackquill's Mood Matrix) "This is probably one of my favorite segments in the game. Finding the emotions of our rival in order to save him from an unjust execution while bracing myself for whatever he was hiding." *5 wins*

"And here comes one of the most shocking aspects of this segment: the discord in Simon's emotions increases! Pretty desperate, if you ask me." *ding*

(The image of child Athena smiling, blood on her face and dull eyes) "Aaaand, here's why this game got an M-rating." *ding*

(Phoenix: Admit it, Edgeworth. My aesthetic sense is greater than yours!) "Well, he was an art student." *ding*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

(The black Psyche-Locks breaking) *10 wins*

(The shot of the phantom wearing that noh mask) "Creepy." *ding*

"I'll admit that someone could have easily rewinded that video and seen the killer flee the crime scene with his hand bandaged, but then again, the government did want to cover up the fact there was a spy. That, and the police in this series are not well-renowned for their competence." *minus 1 win*

(The phantom's theme music) "Also creepy." *ding*

(Apollo appears) "Not over yet." *ding*

"Finally, Phoenix vs. Apollo." *ding*

(Apollo: Evidence is everything in court.) "Shades of his ex-mentor, Kristoph Gavin." *ding*

"Wanting to believe in your friend!" *ding*

"The phantom's escape route is pretty unbelievable when you think about: the switching of the launch pads, the distance between the moving corridor and the emergency ladder. But this is the same series that provided cases where the killer used their victim's body as a pendulum, and one where a college student stuffed a magic prop into a car's exhaust pipe which rendered the car unable to run, so..." *ding*

(Phoenix realizes the truth) "Same reaction I had!" *ding*

(Naming the phantom) "Possibly the most intense part of this game. There's this wind sound effect playing in the background while Phoenix recalls the movements of this particular individual, which gets louder as we get to the moment of truth. And then... Phoenix finally shouts "Take that!" ...And the image of Bobby Fulbright appears!" *3 wins*

(In the lobby, Athena thanks her boss for everything despite the trial not being over yet) "Gratitude!" *ding*

"Making amends with your friends." *ding*

(Aura: I didn't come to apologize. My actions are what brought the truth to light.) *3 wins removed due to her attitude*

"Now that Simon's name is cleared, he can finally stand in court and make sure his target gets his." *ding*

"Also, the moment where Edgeworth uncuffs Simon's shackles. That way, he walks out a free man after spending seven years in jail, and it's good for the detention center, too." *ding*

(The cutscene of Apollo taking off the jacket, his eye-patch and bandages) "Yep!" *ding*

"The Wright Anything Agency is reunited at last! All that's left to do is bring the phantom to justice for crimes: the HAT-1 sabotage, the UR-1 Incident, the bombings of the HAT-2 and Courtroom No. 4, and the murder of Clay Terran." *ding*

(Back in court) "How fitting that the two lawyers whose alleged involvements in some serious crimes (forging evidence and murder) be the ones who end the dark age of the law." *ding*

(Simon allows Apollo to use his bracelet) "As much as the Twisted Samurai would love to have the trial run normally, blown-up courtroom notwithstanding, his permitting Apollo to perceive Fulbright gives our heroes an easier chance to expose his lies." *ding*

(Pushing the Earth emblem turns the lighter into a gun) "Now, that's cool!" *ding*

"And the mystery of where that small bullet is solved!" *ding*

"Now that the real purpose for the phantom removing Clay's glove: by planting his fingerprints on the lighter, the phantom can use his position to falsify the fingerprint data and frame anyone he wanted. Kind of a waste, since he went after the wrong person, prompting our heroes to re-investigate UR-1." *half-win*

(Fulbright's blank expression) "This. This right here. At first we have this jovial, goofy, justice-loving detective, but now that he's been accused of sabotage and murder, we start to see that facade crack." *ding*

(Athena calls for a therapy session) "And now, we finally used all the lawyer's unique abilities on the phantom. Phoenix's Magatama, Apollo's Bracelet, and Athena's Mood Matrix. And Phoenix even broke his Psyche-Locks before suspecting him!" *3 wins*

(Edgeworth reveals that Bobby Fulbright has already been dead for a year) "So the Fulbright we've fighting against was an imposter. Yeah." *half-win*

(Blackquill slashes the phantom's "Fulbright" mask) "Wow. Lucky for him he didn't bleed." *ding*

"And here we see the creepiest thing about this killer: underneath his mask, he's wearing another one, and it's one of different characters we've met before and he can imitate their voices and their movements to frighteningly accurate detail. He even got Starbuck's long sigh on point!" *ding*

(The phantom bragging about leaving everything about him behind while wearing "Means" mask) "He may not be the most popular Big Bad, but there's no denying that the phantom is one of the scariest villains out there." *ding*

"The Phony Phanty bomb, one of the first pieces of evidence acquired in this game, turns out to be the key to exposing the true culprit of the courtroom bombing. Irony at its best." *ding*

(The phantom tears apart his "Means" mask to reveal... Phoenix?!') "Okay. THAT is insane!" *ding*

"And this time, Phoenix is being impersonated by someone who's much better than Tigre." *ding*

(Phantom: Are you finally ready to throw in the towel? Phoenix: Objection!) "Not as long as our hero has something to say about that!" *ding*

"How fitting that Athena's moon rock earring not only proves that her mother truly loved her despite poor social skills, but that it brings her killer to justice and brings everything to a close." *ding*

(All three defense attorneys shut the phantom down and lecture him on emotions and feelings) "It's sappy, I know, but at least it shows that everyone including our heroes is human, and they have people they can trust like friends and family, whereas our villain does not." *ding*

(The phantom showing fear for the first time) "Creepy!" *ding*

(Our heroes all point their fingers at the once-emotionless spy) "Triple objection!" *6 wins*

(The phantom's breakdown) "Look at all those masks he's wearing: Tonate, L'Belle, Means, the Tenmas, etc. Perfect breakdown for one who doesn't even know his own identity." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Also, everyone is smiling: Athena, Apollo, Phoenix, and even Simon!" *5 wins*

(Athena lets out her tears, knowing that everything is over now) "In the words of Diego Armando: The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over." *3 wins*

(Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena: Objection!) "What a way to trigger the credits and 'Where Are They Now?' segments than having all three lawyers make their big shout!" *3 more wins*

(Trucy looking for odd jobs for Apollo to do) "Well, she is right about their workplace being the Wright ANYTHING Agency after all." *ding*

(Junpier fawning over Apollo once more) "Aww..." *ding*

"So, did Gaspen just admit that he's not above abhorrent tactics. Good thing Edgeworth's investigating him." *ding*

"The Tenmas are doing pretty well, and... Apollo as a wrestler? I'd like to see that!" *ding*

(The final shot of the credits) "No objections here!" *ding*

(The post-credits cutscene) "At long last, Solomon Starbuck has conquered his fear of space and gone to the moon once more." *ding*

"Also, conquering your fears!" *ding*

Total Win Score: 175

Award: **Successful Shuttle Launch!**

* * *

 **A/N: And thus, I am done with the main game of** _ **Dual Destinies**_ **, and boy was that a really long one. Please read and review, like always.**

 **I will, of course, be winning the Special Episode, Turnabout Reclaimed, another fantastic case. And of course, I'll continue giving** _ **Ace Attorney Investigations 1**_ **some more wins as well.**


	5. EGA The DLC Case

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies!

* * *

Special Episode: Turnabout Reclaimed

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"Phoenix's first case after being reinstated!" *ding*

"Also, this image of an attorney's badge, symbolizing the title character's return to the world of law." *ding*

(Actual case intro) "Awesome and enjoyable!" *ding*

"Sasha Buckler." *ding*

(Sasha wants to stop them from killing the suspect) "Protecting your friend!" *ding*

(The Aqua Tunnel) "Breathtaking. Simply breathtaking." *ding*

(Rifle appears) "Aww..." *ding*

"And the fact that she's carrying flyers for the Swashbuckler Spectacular." *ding*

("Fulbright" shows up) "I know this takes place between cases 2 and 3, but the detective's appearance here is rather unsettling after just playing the last case." *ding*

"Orla Shipley." *ding*

(Sasha: I heard you once questioned an animal and that got your client off the hook!) "Callback to 1-4!" *5 wins*

(One of the choices on what to do about the orca) "Ha. 'Set Orla free.' Love it!" *ding*

(The orca's singing) "What a beautiful sound." *ding*

(Athena: You're not such a bad guy after all, Detective Fulbright!) "Yeah... no." *ding*

(Phoenix: A tornado of sharks? Not even Hollywood would conjure up something that insane.) " _Sharknado_ reference." *ding*

"Athena Cykes vs. a prosecuting octopus. That I'd like to see." *ding*

"Norma DePlume's noblewoman-like laugh." *ding*

(The Magatama loses its glow) "Well, I guess nine years or so is long overdue for a recharge." *ding*

(Marlon Rimes rapping) "Yep." *ding*

"Also, Marlon Rimes." *ding*

(Rimes says Dr. Crab is missing) "Potential suspect!" *ding*

"Pearl!" *ding*

"Also, we see how she and Athena meet for the first time." *ding*

(Pearl recharges the Magatama) "Back in action." *ding*

(Athena gets spiked by Orla) "Hahahahaha... Sorry." *ding*

(The judge welcomes Phoenix back into the courtroom) "Compliments!" *ding*

(Norma DePlume's damage animation) "Marilyn Monroe reference." *ding*

"Ms. DePlume's breakdown." *ding*

(Phoenix: That was one wardrobe malfunction I did NOT want to see.) "Poor, poor Phoenix." *ding*

"Also, playing his despair animation for laughs." *ding*

(Phoenix mourning his hair after Blackquill slashes it) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *3 wins*

(Fulbright delivers the autopsy report in its entirety) "The true cause of death is revealed!" *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Blackquill orders Sasha's arrest) "New defendant!" *ding*

(Back at the agency) "You can really feel the mood darken now that Sasha's been apprehended." *ding*

(Ms. DePlume's imagine spot as she sings the Swashbuckler Spectacular song from a year ago) "Yep!" *ding*

(Athena's imagine spot as she sings the current one) "Also yep!" *ding*

"Even though this was played for laughs, the difference between songs serves as a vital clue to the big reveal. Well, one of them anyway." *ding*

"Dr. Herman Crab." *3 wins*

(Sniper in the vet's hair) "Aww..." *ding*

(At the orca pool) "Forensic investigating!" *ding*

"And now, the examine option is given a unique purpose here: saving the orca!" *ding*

(A shackled Blackquill outside of court) "Yep." *ding*

(Pearl finds Rimes' fingerprints on the ladder) "Truth-shadowing!" *ding*

"Continuing to build up Dr. Crab as a red herring." *ding*

(On the TORPEDO) "It's nice that we learn about how the victim in this case made morally ambiguous decisions in order to keep the animals healthy." *ding*

(Phoenix: At least it's not super admin restricted desktop access password protected.) "Callback to 3-3." *ding*

(Rimes' transformation) "An ACTUAL over-the-top transformation in an _Ace Attorney_ game? Well, blow me down!" *ding*

"Also, his new rapping style." *ding*

"Orla's 'testimony.' That is all." *ding*

"Though cross-examining the orca turns out to be pointless, seeing the Twisted Samurai lose his temper is well worth pressing every 'statement.'" *4 wins*

(Witness Testimony: The Dissin' of Phoenix Wright) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *3 wins*

"Cross-examining a testimony in rap." *ding*

(Athena notices the differences in bite marks between the doll and the walkie-talkie) "Setting up the one of those big wham moments!" *ding*

"Thought Route time!" *ding*

"Also, the big secret that helps crack the case: two different orcas!" *ding*

(Rimes' breakdown) "That's pretty cool." *ding*

"And that line at the end... just so tragic." *ding*

(Phoenix: Hold it!) "Not over yet, huh? That's because there's just one piece of evidence left." *ding*

( _Reminiscene ~ Departure from Regret_ ) "Another masterpiece to add to the pile." *ding*

"Despite the fact that he tried to kill Orla, it's easy to see that Rimes feels genuine remorse for his actions and vows to make up for everything." *ding*

"It's really nice to play through a case that leaves a happy ending for everyone, the defendants and the 'culprit.'" *5 wins*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(The last anime cutscene) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *10 wins*

(Trucy and Pearl) "What? Trucy's taller than Pearl? Ah, doesn't matter. Still cute to see them together." *ding*

"How fitting that we get a closing narration from Phoenix and his Objection! theme playing while we look at his badge for the final shot." *ding*

Total Win Score: 92

Award: **A Kiss From Orla!** (*Phoenix screaming*)

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, I am finally done with** _ **Dual Destinies**_ **. Please read and review like always.**

 **I will resume winning the _Investigations_ cases and then start the even numbered games. Thank you!**


End file.
